


The Morning After

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sweetness, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya wakes up after his romp with Bull and confesses a few things. Sweetness and fluff and sugary crap ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Desya groaned loudly, cursing slightly under his breath at the slight burst of pain he felt. He knew what he was getting into, but by the fucking Creators did it hurt like bloody hell! He groggily reached under the covers and soothingly used some small bursts of magic to ease the pain down to a dull ache.

Memories of the night before flooded him and heated his bronze cheeks up. He couldn’t believe how undone Bull had made him, nor how badly he wanted it to happen again. And again. And maybe one more time. And then once more after that. 

Groaning in defeat he frumped his face back down into the thankfully fluffy pillow. After what felt like hours he slowly turned his head to face the man responsible for taking his virginity, only to squeak in surprise as he laid wide awake and attentively watching the younger man.

"U-um…good morning, lethallin," Desya stuttered before reaching to try and tie his undoubtedly messy hair up.

Bull simply stared at him before reaching forward and pulling the slender elf flush against his wide chest. His cheeks lit up once more as his lover grumbled and sighed happily before pressing his face into the Inquisitor’s wild mane.

"Mmmmm, a very good morning, kadan. Did you sleep well?"

Desya smiled and pillowed himself against the Qunari’s pectorals. “I did, lethallin. Say, Bull?”

He grunted in reply and nosed against Desya’s locks. 

"Was I….did I….Um, Creators this shouldn’t be so hard."

"Heheheh, hard."

Desya groaned and playfully slapped the man’s chest. He squeaked as he bounced slightly from Bull’s loud guffaw. 

"Sorry, sorry. What is it, kadan?" Bull lazily rubbed a large palm down the elf’s back, making it that much harder for him to concentrate.

"M-m. Bull, was I….good?" Desya cursed himself for how unsure he sounded. 

He felt him still under him and chanced a shy look up. He immediately felt his throat constrict at the adoring look Bull was giving him. 

"Kadan, you were beautiful." 

The young Dalish sputtered and couldn’t suppress his giggle. He averted his gaze and shyly tucked his hair behind his red-tipped ears. His adam’s apple bobbed when calloused fingers tenderly cupped and tilted his chin to meet the Qunari’s gaze. He leaned in, close enough to kiss him if he wanted. Desya breathed shakily before he leaned forward and touched his head against Bull’s, just resting it there.

"Bull," he practically whispered, "I love you. I-I said it last night, but…I want to say it now." 

"Heh, you going soft on me, kadan?"

Desya flushed and couldn’t help the worry that flashed across his face. His brows creased as he nervously looked down. 

Bull sighed before moving the elf gently to lay on top of him, threading his fingers through his smooth locks.

"I love you, too," he breathed, gently claiming the elf’s lips once more. 

With still so much uncertain and at stake, Desya decided it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to wake up like this every morning. Minor aches and all. Well, if Bull continued, maybe not so minor.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate comments, criticism and hugs. If you'd like to read more or follow my Desya Lavellan silliness, reach me at my tumblr blog: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
